


Girl Meets Little Sisters

by NDye838



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NDye838/pseuds/NDye838
Summary: What if Lucas and Zay have little sisters, and they come to New York along with Vanessa. What kind of trouble can they possible get into? Also in my story Lucas went to Einstein Academy.*Also please comment what you guys think of this story I would really love your guys feedback*





	1. Character Profile: Austin Friar

**Character Profile: Austin Friar**

**Full Name:** Austin Rachel Bailey Raya Madison-Friar

 **Birthday:** June 20th,2001

 **Place of birth:** Austin, Texas

 **Mother:** Mary Ann Madison-Friar

 **Father:** Roger Friar

 **Brother:** Lucas Friar

 **Uncle:** Buster

 **Grandfather:** Pappy Joe

 **Great Grandfather:** Merlin Scoggins

**Former Schools:**

-Austin High School (Texas)

-Einstein Academy (New York)

**Sports:**

-Cheerleading

-Volleyball

-Softball

-Baseball

-Equine Jumping

-Gymnastics

-Equine Racing

 **Current School:** Abigail Adams High School(New York)

 **Current GPA:** 4.0

 **IQ:** 175

**Hobbies:**

-Singing

-Dance

-Art

-Reading

-Coloring

**Pets:**

-Fluffy  

-Cookie

-Daisy

-Lone Star Density

-Sweet Heart

-S’Mores

-Cookies n Cream


	2. Character Profile: Emma Babineaux

** Character Profile: Emma Babineaux **

**Full Name:** Emma Hayley Babineaux

**Birthday:** March 7th, 2001

**Place of birth:** Austin, Texas

**Mother:**?

**Father** :?

**Brother:** Isaiah (Zay) Babineaux

**Uncle:**?

**Grandfather:**?

**Great Grandfather:**?

**Former Schools:**

-Austin High School (Texas)

-Einstein Academy (New York)

**Sports:**

\- Cheerleading 

-Volleyball 

-Softball

-Gymnastics

**Current School:** Abigail Adams High School(New York)

**Current GPA:** 4.0

**Current IQ:** 170

**Hobbies:**

-Singing

-Dance

-Art

-Writing Novels 

-Draw

**Pets:**

-Bob the Fish (Fish) (NY)

-Onyx (Dog) (NY)

-Midnight (Cat) (NY)

-Smokey (Hamster) (NY)

-Night Shadow (Horse) (TX)


	3. Chapter 1: Meeting the new kids

Cory Matthews: Good morning class! Today we have 3 new students today from Austin, Texas.

Maya Hart: Yo Huckleberry and Zay is Texas throwing everybody out.

Riley Matthews: Maya be nice.

_ 2 girls enter the classroom  _

Vanessa: Hello.

Emma: Hello is this Mr.Matthew’s classroom.

Cory: Yes it is. Hello, I’m Mr.Matthew’s. Would you girls like to introduce yourselves?  _ Looks at the 2 girls.  _ Umm, where is the other one or is it just you 2?

Emma: No there is 3 of us. She is just running late. And yes Mr.Matthews we will introduce ourselves.  _ Looks at the students _

Zay & Lucas (together): Emma! Vanessa!

Emma & Vanessa (together): Lucas! Zay!

_ Zay & Lucas stand up and walks to the front of the room and gives each girl a hug then stands next to them _

Riley: Umm do you guys know each other.

Lucas: Yes we do 

Riley: How 

Zay:  _ Points to Emma. _ Well, this is my little sister Emma Babineaux. _ Points to Vanessa.  _ And this is Vanessa Jones.  __

Riley: The same Vanessa that Lucas told us about and the same one you went back down to Texas to be her date to a dance.

Zay: Yep same one.

Cory: Ok then let's sit back down into our seats so I can begin teaching.

_ Zay and Lucas sit back in their seats while Vanessa and Emma sit right behind them _

Cory: Ok everyone let’s begin.

_ All of a sudden a girl comes running into the classroom wearing a plaid shirt with dark blue skinny jeans with a pink cami and brown cowgirl boots wearing black glasses and her hair up in a ponytail She then walks into the room with her back to the class and then talks to Mr.Matthews. _

Austin: I’m so so sorry Mr.Matthews that I‘m late the office messed up my schedule and put me in all 11th-grade classes. I mean I know I’m super smart but that doesn’t mean that I want to skip a grade.    

_ Side conversation with Lucas & Zay (Whispering) _

Lucas: Wait a minute I know that voice from anywhere.

Zay: Umm are you sure you know how much she likes Texas.

Lucas: Yes but you also know how much she loves New York City.

Zay: Yeah I know that.

_ Meanwhile _

Cory: Umm it’s ok …

Austin: Austin, Call me Austin.

Lucas:  _ Stands up quickly.  _ Austin!

Austin:  _ Turns around shocked.  _ Lucas!  _ Runs and jumps on him and hugs him  _

Lucas:  _ Catches her.  _ I can’t believe it’s really you.

Austin: Me neither.

Riley: (Jealously) Um Lucas who is this?


	4. Chapter 2: Meeting Austin

Lucas:  _ Puts Austin down  _ (embarrassed) Um, Sorry about that. Guys, I want you to meet my best friend Austin Madison.

_ Riley, Maya, Farkle, and Isadora (Smackle) stands in one circle while Lucas, Zay, Austin, Emma, and Vanessa stand in another. _

Austin: Hi everyone!  _ Points to Riley  _ Hi you must be Lucas’s girlfriend Riley Matthews.  _ Then point to Maya.  _ And you must be Maya Hart Riley’s best friend. _ Points to Farkel _ You must be Farkle Minkus. Isadora is that really you!  _ Running to hug Smackle  _

Smackle:  _ Hugging Austin back  _ Austin! Ugh, I feel so stupid now since I first didn’t recognize you, Emma, and Lucas.

Lucas: It's ok I didn't recognize you either 

Emma: Me neither 

Farkel: Wait you 4 know each other

Isadora: Of course we do. Austin, Emma, and Lucas went to Einstein Academy for a year. Also, Austin is Lucas’s little sister.

Lucas: Smackle I was trying to keep that I went to Einstein Academy quite. Also, Austin and I were trying to see how long it took for everyone to see that Austin and I look alike.

Isadora: I'm sorry.

Austin: It's ok Isadora you didn't know.

_ Riley, Maya, and Farkle have shocked expressions on their faces _

Riley: Is it true Lucas?

Lucas: Is what true?

Riley: That you went to Einstein Academy?

Isadora: Of course it's true. Lucas and Emma are as smart as Farkle and me.

Farkle: What about Austin?

Isadora: She's smarter than us trust me.

Farkle: She is?

Isadora: What's your IQ?

Farkle: 170 

Austin: Mine is 175.

Farkle: What's your guys  _ (Talking to Emma and Lucas) _

Emma: 170

Lucas: 165

Farkle:  _ Shocked  _ Holy Cow

Maya: Is it also true Lucas?

Lucas: Is what also true?

Maya: That Austin is your sister.

Lucas: Yes it is true.

Riley: Then why are your last names different?

Lucas: Technically they are not.

Maya: What does that mean?

Austin: Technically my last name is Madison-Friar.

Maya, Riley, and Farkel: Ohh

Austin & Lucas: Yep

( _ Bell Rings) _

Corey: Class dismissed

( _ Everyone walks out and into the hall) _


End file.
